


【泽农威廉】审讯·续

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280
Relationships: Zenon/William Vangeance, 泽农威廉
Kudos: 16





	【泽农威廉】审讯·续

“三叶草的冥域那里有收获吗？”主位上的但丁将目光投向了右手边的泽农身上，自从将那人从三叶草王国带回来已经过去了几天，泽农却迟迟没有上报任何从他那里得到的信息。

“他很顽固。”泽农沉声开口，没能从威廉口中得到任何信息也没能令他服从，自知在审讯毫无进展的泽农主动提供了其他方面的贡献来做为弥补，导致他一段时间难得的没有空闲，“我会继续问的。”

“无妨，我已经得到了其他的冥域。”但丁缓缓扬起自信的微笑。强大的力量，绝对的权利，佩戴着王冠的恶魔之力使用者仿佛一切生命已在他掌心任由他驱使。他没有得不到的东西。

泽农知道但丁一定从他手中的那个冥域那里得到了他想要的东西，对于黑桃王国来说，这是绝佳的助力，然而心中又一丝不明的紧张，“那么三叶草的冥域如何处理。”

“你似乎还挺中意他。”但丁的话令泽农自己有些意外，但面无表情的脸上却没有一丝动摇，即使但丁看向他的眼神里似乎知道他做了什么，“你也一直以来辛苦了，他就随你喜欢便是。”

“我知道了……”泽农简单应允，在会议结束后便将两手放入口袋中起身离开。

北方的空气寒冷得刺骨，踏入通向地下牢房的阶梯不断向下，虽比不上正常居室该有的温暖，却也比地面暖和了不少。干燥的空气卷杂着火堆燃烧着的味道，石块砌成凹凸不平的墙面在火光下印着扭曲的光影，轻微的金属碰撞声和低重的呼吸声在泽农推开单人牢房的外门时便传入他的耳中。

“泽农大人。”金属栏杆外的士兵一见到他便立刻站直敬礼，“一切都按您说的照办了，但是这个该死的三叶草魔导士一个字都没说。”

“知道了，你出去。”刚从国王那边直接过来的泽农想必心情不好吧，这个囚犯这里得不到任何信息，想必他也没用了吧。黑桃小兵这么想着一边用戏谑的眼神在离开前看了眼在牢房内床铺上侧躺着的威廉。真可惜，看不到他被杀掉的瞬间了。

——————————————————

泽农隔着栏杆看着里面随着呼吸颤动着的人，金属的锁链将他的手反绑在他身后，手腕白皙的肌肤已经摩擦得通红，满是褶皱的床单是他扭动挣扎过的痕迹。威廉已经筋疲力尽了，满脸通红地面对着墙面合着眼喘息，微微蜷缩着身体时而难耐的扭动一下，偏长的上衣勉强遮住裸露的下半身，腿间塞在他体内的魔导具还在折磨着他。

“你的坚持毫无意义，愚蠢之至。”泽农向下注视着威廉，对方显然这才意识到他的存在。这个空间的魔力被搅乱，又被压制魔法的威廉很难在身体接受着刺激的同时捕捉感知到他魔力的行踪，威廉睁开些眼睛看向他。“我的回答……还是一样……”

一如既往不愿屈服的态度。此时的泽农竟然没有以前那般气恼的感觉，他打开金属门站在威廉的床边，像是俯视着弱小无助的小动物般看着威廉被小小的魔导具折磨得颤抖。去除了多余衣物，只在一件长衣下的这个三叶草冥域的身体比想象中要好，比起北方男性更为细腻的肌肤因为使用者不常晒太阳的缘故更加白皙，修长没有过多的肌肉令他的身体较为柔软。这是泽农上次亲手确认过的事实。

泽农伸出手抓住了威廉的一只脚踝上拉，强迫他大开双腿。威廉一惊，想要挣扎，被捆住的手无法给予支撑便难以平衡，转换成仰躺着的姿势却也无法挣脱开他的手。泽农垂眸看着他腿间可怜兮兮硬挺着的物什，因为被堵住前端而无法释放，被迫积累的快感令他涨的通红，连威廉身上的白色肌肤下都透着微微的红。威廉的脸因为羞耻变的更是红的滴血，紧咬牙关瞪着他的眼里还有些先前刺激出来的水汽。

“你不说也没关系了，这将是你今后仅剩的价值，即使你不愿意，你的身体也归我所有。身为弱者就好好展现你的价值来取悦强者。”泽农的脸上是威廉没见过的狞笑，是身为强者的骄傲，也是理所应该般的得意。泽农指尖抵住塞在威廉体内的魔导具向它注入强大的魔力，满意的看着威廉好看的紫色眼里的惊恐，不解，质疑被情欲吞噬，蜷起脚趾在床单上蹬出更多褶皱。

他们已经得到他们想要的东西了吗？又有谁也被他们抓住了吗？王国会受影响吗？尤里乌斯大人和团员的大家有危险吗？听到他的话，威廉的脑中飞快的思考着，严重不足的信息量让威廉难以得出结论，折磨他许久的快感和前端的胀痛又侵蚀着神经令他难以思考，但是他还不能认输。也许是对方让自己交出情报的谎言，也许他们还没有得逞，尽可能多的争取时间才能令王国的成功更添一份希望。

魔导具终于从他体内被抽出，被黏糊糊的液体包裹着丢到了一边，威廉被翻了过去，跪趴着以一种羞耻的姿势翘着臀部，侧着脑袋和肩膀一同支撑着上半身。威廉已经不记得这是第几次他对自己做这样的事了，却似乎有愈演愈烈的征兆。他像是知道了自己的每一个敏感点，而毫不吝惜的在他体内搅动的力度却又让他看起来不像是会注意这些的人。

随着次数增多，威廉的身体已经习惯了他的尺寸，却依然难以习惯仿佛内脏被尽数搅乱的不适感。大力得进出磨的穴口边缘泛红，被不断撞击的臀尖攀上红晕，狠掐腰间的痛感以及得不到释放的前端的难耐。但是无论是出于任何理由，威廉都紧咬着下唇不肯发出会令他愉悦的声音，只有因为急促的呼吸出现的轻微呻吟自他喉间漏出。

弱者无谓的抵抗在他眼里犹如七域的防御，脆弱的只需要动动手指去戳破一张宣纸一般。他压低身体凑在他的耳边对着威廉说了什么，便又掐着他的腰更贪婪的索取。他当然知道威廉的敏感点在哪。第一次本只是一时兴起，想要摧毁他的尊严的想法远比想要他身体的欲望要强，但是尝过一次后，那份触感却令他难得的有想要再次进入感受的怀念。身下人的倔强令他征服的欲望更甚，想要破坏他的坚持，摧毁他的防线，听他无法如愿忍住的呻吟，在他撞击下拔高扭转的音调，控制不住开始溢出的泪水，无一不令他兴奋。

威廉的忍耐几乎到了极限。“你再也不可能回去了。”泽农的话令威廉曾有过的最不好的预测在脑中浮现，希望在眼前一点点消失令坚持更加无力与不安。撞击下被不断向前顶出又拖回的身体在略显粗糙的床单上摩擦，唇上被咬出些许献血在床面上留下痕迹。快感和痛苦交织，接近极限的体力让少许呻吟从他的齿间溜走，突然撞击在敏感点上的粗壮性器令呻吟多出了色气的转音。泪水慢慢模糊了视线，又悄悄的滑落消失在床单上。

直到泽农顶着他最深处的软肉尽数将自己的精液留在他体内，才解开了对他前面的限制让他如愿的射了出来。泽农一抽身离开，威廉便软绵绵地趴在床上，不知看着何处喘息着。他似乎可以感受到肚子里泽农留下的黏糊糊的液体，在试图收缩恢复常态的肠道的挤压下向外慢慢流动。

威廉咬着牙不愿去看泽农，而得到满足了的泽农意味不明地看了他一会整理好衣装，拿着什么东西捂在了几乎无法动弹的威廉脸上。逐渐模糊的视线，眩晕的世界，威廉陷入了沉睡。

“你就稍微睡一会吧，威廉·凡强斯。”


End file.
